


Altering Destiny

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU after 2x11, Betrayal, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: In an attempt to fix their former Captain's distorted mind, the Legends end up battling it out with the Legion of Doom for the last piece of the Spear of Destiny. Unfortunately, the Legion's newest recruit proves to be a distraction for some of the Legends and a liability.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Little info first: this is my first published fanfic, so be kind please - but still give criticism. I've dabbled before but never actually put my work online before. I got inspired for this fic from a dream I had a couple nights ago #nojudging. Also, apologies in advance for the short chapters, I'm juggling college and work.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'm curious. 
> 
> You know you have an obsession when your fandoms start invading your sleep lol. The part from the dream will probably be in chapter 2. Any questions just let me know, I am more than happy to answer.

“Everyone hurry it up!”Sara yelled.

“We’re hurrying Blondie!” Mick retorted as the team raced through the trees.

It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission. Get in, grab Rip, get out. Between Gideon, Nate, and – surprisingly – Mick; they had a plan to restore Rip’s original memories (they just needed him on board the Waverider first).Gideon located the Legion in the early 50’s and they had gone in – only to find the Legion waiting for them with the other three pieces of the spear attached. They just needed the last piece. It was too risky so they were making for the Waverider as fast as they could.

“Firestorm! Get on board and guard the last piece of the spear!” Sara ordered.

The burning man zoomed across the empty field and into the ship as his teammates broke out of the trees and followed him. They had stunned the speedster but he wouldn’t stay down for long. Having left Nate on the ship to coordinate the mission and with the atom suit broken from their last mission, they were sorely outmatched. Just as they were nearing the halfway point across the field the Legion emerged behind them.

“What’s the rush Sara?” Rip shouted as he slowed and gasped for breath, “Don’t you want to meet our newest addition?”A high whine sounded behind the Legends and Sara froze in her tracks.

No. It couldn’t be.

As she turned around she was vaguely aware that Mick was slowly walking up behind her. She could hear Amaya yelling for her from the Waverider ramp. But all she could hear was the snarky voice addressing the arsonist next to her.

“Mick? What the hell are you doing with this crowd? I didn’t figure you for the hero type.”

“And I didn’t figure you for the stupid type.” Mick retorted gruffly, “ These guys are losers, even a dead man should be able to see that.”

“Dead? Hate to break it to you old friend but I am very much alive.”

“Sorry for the confusion,” Dhark interrupted, “but I’m afraid Mr. Snart here hails from 2015.”

Silence.

Sara could feel all the hope bubbling in her chest evaporate within seconds.

“No.”

“Blondie, there’s nothing we can do.” Mick reached for her arm and made to drag her to the Waverider.

“I disagree” as he spoke, Rip raised his revolver and aimed at the white-clad assassin.

Sara dove out of the way and broke out of her daze, but it was enough. Snart’s distraction had allowed the Legion to get close enough to attack and it wasn’t long before the Legends were fighting tooth and nail to keep them away from the Waverider and the next piece of the spear.


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends and the Legion fight for possession of the spear and one Legend begins to see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that it took so long to get this up, midterms were hell. Hopefully I can update more often now. I also have a few one-shots in mind so keep an eye out for those.

The sounds of battle overtook her. Sara was a whirlwind across the field, her bo-staff  tripping all of Darhk's rent-a-thugs as she made straight for the man himself. She barely noticed Amaya fighting Merlyn, or Mick burning as many thugs as he could, or Nate on the comms coming to help.

As she had once told Felicity what seemed like ages ago - pain and her had come to an understanding. So she pushed away the ache in her chest that had grown when she heard that drawl. She pushed away the sting that had pricked her eyes when he had spoken without any recognition. She pushed away the pain and called on her six years of League training - because that was the only constant anymore. That and her team. She had to protect her team and help them keep the spear out of the Legion's hands. So Sara Lance took her feelings and pushed them as far down as possible. But it wasn't far enough. In the red haze of the battlefield she reverted to the mindless rage she had held for six months - and she went after her sister's killer. 

Darhk was ready for her, a sword in each hand. 

His first kick had enough force to split her staff in half. She adjusted her grip on the two pieces and aimed for his head and leg simultaneously. She managed to knock him down but he flipped out of the way before the metal of her right staff could connect with his skull. some fancy sword work caused her to lose one of her batons. She replaced it with one of her numerous knives. They continued trading blows, neither taking note of the chaos happening around them.

Finally, Sara got the upper hand. One sharp slice to Darhk's wrist and one sword was hers. A sharp blow to the back and a kick to his hand sent the other one into the air. She caught it and held it at the ready as they they broke apart, both gasping for breath, small cuts decorating their bodies. Unseen were the numerous bruises that decorated the skin of each of them - hidden beneath the clothes that they wore.

"If I didn't know better, i'd say it wasn't me you were mad at." Darhk glared at her, "For once." he added under his breath. Sara narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Darhk grinned at her. She starred at him. Why was he smiling? Something wasn't right. Just as the thought flitted across her mind, a shadow fell across her own where it lay between her and Darhk. 

"Sara!" Nate's voice desperately screamed at her in warning.

It took mere seconds. Darhk's grin widened and Sara's eyes followed. As she whirled around there was a high pitched whine and her instincts kicked in. 

Her leg flew up and her white-clad foot connected with solid metal, sending it into the air and landing in the mud a few feet away. Before her adversary could do more than glance after his weapon, the assassin had spun around behind him, kicked his legs which forced him to one knee, and crossed her swords in front of his throat. He froze as the razor sharp edges brushed against his flesh. 

Neither of them moved. Sara had forgotten all about Darhk who was now running towards another of her teammates. All her attention was on the man in front of her; the heat of his body against hers, the scent that was solely his - sharp and clean, like the cold but warm and familiar like a favorite alcohol. It caused her mind to drift back to the dozens of card games and a bottle that they had passed back and forth after being stolen by Mick.

She remembered 'Me and you'. 

And she had two swords pressed against his neck. She was fully prepared to kill a dead man, one that she cared for - and it horrified her that she had lost herself to her bloodlust again. She had though it was long gone. Along with the soft tones that had kept her company in a freezing engine room. 

And then he spoke, and his voice was colder than it had ever been to her ears. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me? Slice my throat open? Stain the field with my blood, the blood of your enemy!?" His tone got more irritated with each word, snarling the last word.

Sara couldn't think. She opened her mouth to reply and nothing came out. Just then a shout from Jax prevented her from having to form a coherent response.

"He has the last piece!" Firestorm shouted.

Malcolm was running away from the Waverider, a small shard of wood clutched in his hand. He made eye contact with Rip and the Legends former Captain threw the rest of the spear across the field towards Merlyn before turning to shoot at the pursuing Firestorm.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sara saw the Spear falling towards Merlyn's open hand and she dropped her swords from the thief's neck, shoving him away as she lunged at her killer. One hand reached out to wrench the shard from Malcolm while the other reached up to knock his other hand out of the air. 

They both crashed to the ground and she rolled away as the spear landed in the grass a few feet away, the shard successfully clutched in her hand. Mick came at Merlyn as he stood, keeping him away from Sara as she scrambled across the ground on her hands and knees. 

"Get her!" Merlyn shouted out as Mick gripped his collar. 

Sara came to one knee as her hand gripped the mostly formed spear. Just as she raised its broken end to the shard in her other hand, a high pitched whine sounded from her side and her head whipped around to stare up at the end of the cold gun.

"Drop it." Snart snapped. His goggles were down around his neck and she raised her eyes to stare at his. The crook slowly circled around to stand in front of her, the tip of his cold gun barley two feet away from her face. They stared at each other unblinking, the sounds of their teams battling it around them fading into the background. 

"I said," he drawled, "drop. It." His gun moved forward another inch. Sara Lance glanced down at the pieces of wood in her hands, barley half a foot apart, before allowing her eyes to lock onto those of the crook in front of her again. And she thought.

Her mind flashed back to eleven years ago; to a yacht and to a boy, to where it all started.

 

* * *

 

That morning, her sister, her mom, her dad. That afternoon, sneaking to the docks after her sister left. Oliver. The kissing, the sex, the guilt. Knowing her sister loved Oliver, knowing the wrongness of what she was doing. The water, the storm, Ivo. The island.

The images came faster.

More water. Nyssa. How right she felt. The league. The torture, the killing. Coming back home. The pain. More guilt. Dying. Being dead. Being lonely, so lonely.

Coming back, soulless. Getting her soul back. The bloodlust. More killing. The empty gap that swirled in her chest. Rip. The team. Being a Legend. Leonard . . . Despite all the flirting, she hadn't thought to care about him until that night in her room. Until 'me. And you. And me and you'. And just when she had thought to care - she had lost it all. Him, Laurel, and later, Rip.

And now here he was. Once again, standing in front of her, with fricking a gun aimed at her face. But this time he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

This wasn't the man who convinced her she was no longer a killer. 

This wasn't the man who gave her his jacket while they both froze to death. 

This was not the man who shot his best friend to keep him from killing her.

This was not the man who stranded his best friend in order to protect his team.

He hadn't shot a stranger dead to save Stein.

He hadn't protected Ray's back with a rifle.

He hadn't knocked his best friend out to take his place in a suicide mission. 

He hadn't kissed her.

This man wasn't Leonard Snart. Not to her. And she wanted the real Leonard back damnit. 

 

* * *

 

Barley a second had passed, but Sara Lance had made her choice. And Captain Cold saw it in her eyes. He snarled wordlessly as the cold gun whirled to life and his finger pressed the trigger - but not fast enough for League of Assassin reflexes. 

Sara had already pressed the two pieces of the spear together. Her eyes snapped shut as a brilliant white light emanated from where the halves connected and focused as hard as possible on a single idea.

Captain Cold threw an arm over his eyes as the light enveloped them both and the fighting stopped as everyone was blinded by the spear's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little clarification: some people may be confused that I said Sara had six years of League training and not four - I'm counting the two years she spent in the 50's. Same goes for why I said she was on the Queen's Gambit 11 years ago and not 9.
> 
> I mentioned this fic idea came from a dream I had. The dream was Sara fighting and kind of being consumed by it, just running on instinct, and ending up with the swords at Len's neck and subsequently being horrified. I have no clue how I turned that into a fancfic but hey, what the heck :3


	3. Not The Same Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Doomworld yet. I'm afraid to watch it. So imma bury myself in trying to update my fanfics. And then go scream. 
> 
> Also, apologies for the short chapters. I'l try to work to make them longer.

Leonard stared over his shoulder as Sara dragged Mick out of his sight. He was alone. He found himself repeating the last few minutes in his head. He hadn’t even thought twice about what he was doing; the second that Rip had said Mick was staying behind, Len had felt his feet moving. He hadn’t even known Sara was following until she pulled ahead of him and grabbed that guard’s gun. He was glad he had been able to steal that kiss though – even if it was the last thing he did, he was glad he had stolen something from the pretty assassin.

The crook hung his head and briefly closed his eyes. He wished he had had more time.

Just then a bright light shown through his eye lids. The Oculus? No, it came from next to him. His eyes flew open as he turned his head to look at the brilliant white light that was already fading, leaving behind a figure.

“Sara?” He breathed.

 

* * *

 

Sara’s eyes flew open at the sound of her name and they focused on the man in front of her with his hand jammed into the Oculus.

“Leonard.” She felt tears pricking her eyes as she flung herself at the thief. Neither were very tactical people, both guarded and non-trusting; but she hadn’t realized how much she had missed him. His voice, his scent, his very presence. She didn’t even realize that her chest had been aching for the past year – not until she saw him looking at her and the dark hole inside her faded away.

One arm flew up to wrap around her back, only to try and push her away seconds later.

“Sara, what are you doing? I told you to take Mick and get out of here!” He couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to come back. Someone had to hold down the failsafe, and that someone would have to die. He’d be damned if it was her.

“I did.”

His hand gripped her shoulder tighter.

“But you came back!” he snarled angrily. “Why the hell did you-“

“Twelve months.” She snapped back, cutting him off.

“What?” He said confused.

“Twelve months.” Sara repeated as she took a step forward, “That’s how long it’s been for me since I listened to you. Since I hauled Mick out of this room and left you to die. Twelve months since I went home, trying not to be broken, and found out my sister was dead. Twelve months since I lost two of the people I care the most about.”

Leonard stared at her silently, as was his way. Sara was choking on the tears that threatened to run down her face any second as she spoke again.

“I left you behind once,” she whispered, “and I’d rather die than make that same mistake again.”

They heard footsteps running into the room.

“Then tell me assassin,” the crook spoke quietly, “how are you planning to fix this mess?”

The Time Master and his guards drew level with them and he shouted at the two Legends to shut the Oculus down. Neither took their eyes off each other.

“Grab this,” Sara held up the spear that had been dangling in her hand the whole time, “and whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Leonard glanced doubtfully at the piece of wood before locking eyes with Sara. The Time Master yelled at them again, but Len just slid his hand off of Sara’s shoulder and grasped the worn wood for all he was worth.

“This better do something damn impressive Lance.” He snarked as the light from the Oculus grew to merge with that of the spear.

And then everything exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, please give me prompts, I need lots to write. Let me live in my fantasy world.


	4. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently terrible at updating, i'm trying to get better. Thankfully I have a long weekend so I can do some writing. I'm not really sure how long this is going to be. I have enough story line in my head for about two or maybe three more chapters but more ideas may develop in the future.

The fighting had stopped when the bright white light had filled the battlefield. And now as it faded, the fighting stayed stopped. Both the Legion and the Legends stared at the empty space where Sara and Snart had been standing just a few seconds ago.

“What just happened?” No one answered Nate’s question, they were just as clueless as he was.

“Well,” Darhk said, “no point in wasting time.” With that he raised his arm and aimed a knife at Mick, who was still holding Merlyn’s collar. But before he could release his grip, the white light returned in the middle of the field. Everyone shielded their eyes once more as they were all blinded.

The light faded rapidly, leaving behind the resident crook and assassin facing each other with the spear held between them. Everyone was silent. Even the members of the Legion were frozen, they were all waiting for their two teammates with the spear to make a move.

“Sara?” Amaya asked hesitantly. Mick let go of Merlyn and took a step forward, staring at his Captain and his old friend.

“Snart!” Rip snapped. “Grab the spear and let's finish this!” Still no one moved.

Sara felt like this was a dream, and she was anxiously waiting for it to turn into a nightmare. Leonard was here, standing in front of her, but she couldn’t read his face for all she was worth. His grip on the spear was iron tight, and there was nothing in his expression to tell her if this was the Leonard she had just seen at the Oculus, or the one who had been ready to kill her moments ago.

And then his lips parted.

“Sara.” He whispered.

The assassin let go of the spear and threw her arms around his neck, clutching at his shoulders like he’d evaporate at any minute. She felt both of his hands come up to wrap around her back and press her closer to him. She pressed her eyes shut with an intense relief that only lasted a second before a snarl sounded across the field.

“TRAITOR!” Rip shouted as he raised his revolver and aimed at the embracing couple. But Mick was faster and sent a trail of flame in the Englishman’s direction. After that, everything went to hell.

Sara and Leonard disengaged from each other, ducking as they headed towards the Waverider. Mick reached the cargo bay doors first and lay down cover fire as the rest of his team spurted across the muddy field.

“Get the spear on board!” Sara yelled at Leonard. He nodded and pulled ahead. She knew he was faster and had been lagging behind for her sake, but keeping the spear safe was more important.

Amaya reached the doors and dove past Mick as one of Rip’s shots sailed centimeters over her head. Sara was the last one. She was only inches away from the edge of the ramp when a voice sounded behind her.

“Did you forget about your sister, Sara?” Darhk’s words felt like a punch in the gut as the blonde whirled around to look at him with furry in her eyes. She heard Mick warning her but she couldn’t hear him over the roaring in her ears. Her mouth opened, ready to throw a comeback at Darhk, but the only sound Sara could make was a strangled gasp as a black shafted arrow pierced her stomach.

Leonard whirled around at the slight noise.

“SARA!!!” Her name ripped through his throat and he felt something crack, but he didn’t care. Within seconds, another two arrows had impaled the slight figure standing at the base of the Waverider’s ramp. Leonard ran forward, all but shoving the Spear at the dark-haired woman standing behind Mick as he passed.

He felt like he was moving through molasses as he watched Sara collapse on the ground, the long pieces of metal protruding from her abdomen as blood began to leak across her white suit. He was vaguely aware of voices shouting at him and of the members of the Legion running towards him, but the only thing on his mind was her.

Leonard skidded to his knees beside the fallen blonde and scooped her up, not even noticing how light she was. His feet had barley hit the floor of the cargo bay before Mick was closing the door.

“Get her to the med bay.” The arsonist shouted.

“Do you know how to fly this thing?” Amaya asked as they all raced down the shaking hallway. They were all struggling to keep their balance as the Legion attacked the outside of the ship.

“Kinda.” Mick responded.

Leonard barley heard their exchange as he ran to the med bay. Sara was bleeding out in his arms. The only thought in his head was the memory of their conversation only hours ago. ‘Me and you’ he had said, and then he had been sure he was going to die. He had been ready to die, knowing that Mick and Sara and the rest of the team would all be safe and free from being controlled by the Time Masters.

But seconds later Sara had appeared almost as if by magic and told him to trust her, and he had. Now she was gasping for breath in his arms and Rip was shooting at them. Rip. What the hell? Why was Rip trying to kill his own team?

Leonard’s train of thought stopped cold as he raced through the door of the med bay and gently placed Sara on the nearest bed.

“Gideon, please tell me you can save her.” As he spoke, Leonard snapped a medical bracelet to Sara’s wrist and stepped back.

“I will try my best Mr. Snart, but I’m afraid-“

“You’re a computer!” He snapped, “You’re not supposed to be afraid, now FIX HER!” The AI was silent except for the whirling blue light that began moving over Sara’s unconscious body.

“Mr. Snart, please remove the arrows from Captain Lance’s abdomen and apply pressure to the wounds so that I can begin attempting to close them.”

Leonard did as she asked and then slowly lowered himself to sit on the second bed. He was too numb to do anything else, and too confused. Less than an hour ago he had been in Sara’s room, trying to let her know how he felt - and failing. He had never been good at doing feelings.

Everything that had happened passed through his mind in a blur. Sara telling him he better be one hell of a thief, fighting the Time Master’s forces sis-by-side with the assassin, Rip saying that Mick was staying behind, running into the building, Sara following him, knocking out Mick, kissing Sara, and knowing with absolute certainty that he was going to die. And then he didn’t. Sara came back, and then they were both suddenly in a strange field with people he had never seen before; and Rip was trying to kill them.

Abruptly, Leonard shot to his feet. He needed answers and damnit he was going to get them. He glanced over at Sara, but there was nothing more he could do for her.

“Gideon, where is Mick?”

“Mr. Rory is currently on the bridge, piloting the ship.”

“Right.” He muttered. He and mick were going to have a talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) where I share lotz of CaptainCanary related posts. Please send me prompts or just feel free to chat. :3
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think, I love hearing your opinions.


End file.
